¿Soy una Potter?
by WG7
Summary: La historia cuenta la vida de Cass Malfoy una pelirroja muy atrevida que durante sus años de Colegio descubre el misterio más grande de su vida y sobre todo quien es en realidad.
1. Prologo

**Mayo, 20, 1979**

Lily y James habían decidido tener un bebe desde que se casaron y su sueño se hizo realidad cuando Lily salió embarazada a los veinte años, siempre habían tenido un debate en cómo se llamaría pero no tenían ni siquiera mente para pensar en eso, James estaba más chiflado que nunca, deseaba un hijo y deseaba enseñarle todo lo relacionado con el Quidditch, travesuras y etc. Por otra parte la cariñosa Lily imaginaba a una niña, tal vez sería traviesa como su esposo o inteligente, pero quien sabe, tal y como era la iban a querer mucho.

Los días pasaron y los padres se veían cada vez más felices, el frio comenzó a irse para dar paso al calor y las hojas verdes de los árboles.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Lily comenzó a quejarse y pronto fueron a San Mungo, donde felizmente sus seres queridos comenzaban a llegar y las preguntas a enfermeras y doctores no se acababan ¿Cómo está? ¿Es un niño o niña? En especial el ''tío'' Sirius que con unos regalos esperaba la noticia que pronto llego: era una niña, una bella niña pelirroja y de ojos Miel claros, muy claros, casi se podía decir que eran amarillos.

Había una gran coincidencia en ese mismo hospital y era que Narcissa Malfoy también estaba teniendo a un bebe y la sorpresa, también era niña, claro que ninguna de las dos familias sabían, Narcissa estaba en lo que era la otra parte del hospital, la sala de Maternidad ya que se había preparado todo con anticipación, mientras que Lily estaba en una sala normal, porque llego como emergencia

Los que estaban en la sala de espera oyeron el grito de una enfermera que estaba en la sala de los bebes, nadie se movió todos estaban congelados por el grito, pronto cinco doctores fueron casi corriendo con sus varitas en mano, una de las niñas no estaba respirando y los doctores hacían todo lo que podían.

-¿Creen que será Amelia?- pregunto James sus amigos.

-Creo que si fuera ella ya nos hubieran avisado- contesto Remus mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda haciendo que James se tranquilizara.

Los cinco doctores que habían entrado salieron con las cabezas llenas de sudor y mirando al suelo, James creyendo en las palabras de Remus no se atrevió a preguntar y llevaban a una bebe a la sala de emergencias rápidamente.

-¿Hora de muerte?- pregunto uno de los doctores.

-7:00 p. m.- contesto una enfermera.

Mientras tanto en la sala de los bebes una enfermera había llevado a una de las bebes a checar que todo estuviera bien, las dos cunas se quedaron solas, los doctores devolvieron a la niña muerta a su cuna pero no sabían cuál era ya que las enfermeras que se encargaban de apuntar los nombres y datos no estaban así que la pusieron en donde creyeron que era.

Unas horas más tarde cuando Lily estaba ya estable, James pasó a verla.

-Cariño, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo James- La bebe sufrió unos problemas con sus pulmones.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Lily desesperadamente

Pero las lágrimas lo dijeron todo al final, dos corazones se rompieron ese día y la idea de un hijo se esfumo hasta un año después que nació Harry James Potter.

Por otro lado, Narcissa recibía a su niña en brazos.

-Es pelirroja- dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa mientras Lucius también se acercaba a la beba- Nuestros antepasados, algunos eran pelirrojos.

Lucius no dijo nada, se encargó de cargar a la pequeña y besarle la frente con ternura.


	2. Chapter 1

Cassiopeia se levantó muy temprano gracias a su elfa doméstica, fue a desayunar. Hoy era 20 de Mayo y ella cumplía once años, pero no esperaba su carta como los demás niños, ella ni siquiera sabía que existía Hogwarts.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño - dijeron sus padres y mientras su madre, Narcissa le servía un rico desayuno, su padre, Lucius le daba un regalo.

\- ¡gracias! - Ella empezó a comerlos deliciosos pancakes hasta que se acordó de algo ¡Beauxbatons!- ¿Ha llegado mi correspondencia de Beauxbatons?-

Sus padres, en especial Lucius habían decidido que ella fuera a estudiar a Francia ya que era una niña muy inteligente y pensaban que Hogwarts no era un lugar muy bueno, pero la razón más grande era porque Lucius no quería que se enamorara tan rápido, si así es, estaba celoso, no quería que su pequeña creciera tan rápido y si lo hacía no quería que se enamorara de un sangre sucia, era muy diferente en Beauxbatons, ahí en su mayoría había niñas y muy pocos niños, también la mayoría era de sangre pura, era el lugar perfecto.

Cassiopeia había cambiado mucho su apariencia, en especial el cabello se había tornado más pelirrojo pero sus ojos azules que ahora tenían un pequeño toque de verde se veían muy vivos, ella era muy diferente a sus padres y hermano, todos se lo decían, pero sus padres llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez se parecía a algún antepasado de los Black.

Draco también se había levantado, él era un año menor que Cassiopeia.

\- -Feliz cumple Cass - dijo el, mientras se tallaba los ojos y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

Una lechuza blanca entro por una de las ventanillas y era tan blanca, de cerca parecía que sus plumas eran plateadas, dejo un sobre azul con dorado y se fue.

\- -¡Beauxbatons!- grito Cass

Lucius y Narcissa habían contratado a un profesor de francés para que le enseñara, su nombre era Louis, era Francés y era uno de los pocos chicos de Beauxbatons que se graduaron.

Y decía así.

 **Queridos Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy:**

 ** _Permítanos darle la cordial bienvenida a la Academia de magia Beauxbatons, su hija ha sido aceptada, aprobando así el examen que se le aplico, con 37 reactivos de 40, le pedimos por favor que viaje con su hija a Cannes en el sur de Francia el próximo 31 de Julio a comprar los materiales en el Palacio, las clases empiezan el primero de Septiembre._**

 ** _Atentamente_**

 _Olympe Maxime_

 ** _Directora de la Academia Beauxbatons_**

-¡Primero de Septiembre! - grito Lucius - En Dumstrang y otras escuelas entran el primero de Agosto, empiezo a dudar sobre esta academia.

\- ¡No! Papá es que esta es una escuela de mucha calidad- dijo Cass

-Cariño si no te sientes bien allá o si nos extrañas mucho, sabes que puedes escribirnos una carta e iremos por ti- dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

 _''31 de Julio'' por fin conoceré Francia._ Pensó la pequeña.

Durante semanas y semanas Cass había empezado a tachar los días en su calendario, vio ese Lunes que por fin terminaría Julio y sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la felicidad, se levantó antes de tiempo y se bañó rápidamente, cepillo su cabello, pinto los labios y puso sus prendas nuevas que sus padres le habían comprado especialmente para el viaje.

\- -¡Hoy es el día Mama!- Narcissa veía a su hija feliz pero por un momento pensó en el día en que se enteraría de Hogwarts, obviamente iba a querer ir.

Louis era un muchacho alto, de cabello café claro y ojos miel, con una sonrisa encantadora, era parte de una de las familias de sangre pura en Francia, sin embargo el no creía en la sangre. El los acompañaría.

-Cuando todos estaban listos Lucius noto algo.

\- ¡Tienes que quitarte ese color! - grito mientras señalo los labios y ella volteo los ojos.

-Pero papa, solo es un poco- el sin hacerle caso le extendió una servilleta para que se limpiara, pronto se encontraron en los trenes de Kings Cross.

-¿Cuál es la plataforma Lou?-

\- -Es entre la 6 y 7- contesto con una sonrisa.

A Cass no le extrañaba nada de eso, ya que estaba acostumbrada, pasaron el muro y se encontraron con un tren.

-¡Oh, por fin llegaron!- grito un viejito bajito y regordete- Beauxbatons ha mandado este tren para la niña.

Se subieron al primer vagón y empezó a marchar.

Por dentro los vagones eran enormes, con todo tipos de aperitivos y te.

Durante todo el camino Cass creyó que era un sueño, pero los sueños no pueden durar tanto.

Unas montañas se empezaron a ver, pero nada de un Palacio.

-Bien, aquí es- dijo el conductor.

\- -¿Aquí? Pero aquí no hay nada- dijo Draco.

\- -Beauxbatons es invisible para los ojos de los muggles y también de los magos, tenemos que buscarlo- explico Louis.

Louis que ya sabía el camino exacto, los guio y pronto se encontraron con ese hermoso y grande palacio que parecía que llegaba al cielo.

Entraron por una puerta enorme y pudieron ver una pequeña parte del comedor.

\- -Señorita Malfoy- una viejita de estatura media y con lentes tradicionales se acercó a ella. - por aquí están los materiales que necesita.

La señora guio a la Familia hasta un cuarto enorme donde se veía en el mostrador los uniformes azules, calderos, plumas, etc. Cass alcanzo a visualizar una nimbus, las escobas más rápidas como lo había mencionado Draco, ella nunca había volado en una escoba y lo deseaba mucho pero, en Beauxbatons no había equipos de Quidditch.

\- -Muy bien Señorita Malfoy, la esperamos el primero de Septiembre- dijo la señora

Cass sintió que desde ese día los demás pasarían muy rápido y así fue


	3. Chapter 2

Cass había atravesado las plataformas con una sonrisa junto a sus padres, pero ahora no solo eran ellos, había unos pocos estudiantes junto a sus familias esperando a que el tren llegara, todos ellos eran ingleses ya que la Academia mandaba un tren exclusivo para sus estudiantes de Gran Bretaña, los Malfoy fueron a saludar a una familia, Cass pudo reconocerlos gracias a las fiestas que organizaban sus padres, eran los Zabini, Cass conocía a Blaise que era hijo de ellos ya que era amigo de Draco, pero no a su hermana.

Louis ayudo con las maletas y le deseo suerte a Cass.

Cuando llego el tren, se sintió más nerviosa, nunca había estado tan lejos de casa.

Todos los vagones estaban casi vacíos, algunos tenían maletas pero no estudiantes, Cass no quería sentarse sola ya que planeaba hacer amigos el primer día.

Había una chica en un vagón, era la hija de los Zabini, ella aprovecho la oportunidad y abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - pregunto ella, la chica sonrió.

\- ¡Claro!, eres hija de los Malfoy ¿no?- la niña se veía amigable tenía ojos traviesos y un hermoso cabello negro chino.

\- Sí, me llamo Cassiopeia pero me puedes llamar Cass

\- Genial, yo me llamo Michelle ¿no es genial?- dijo

\- ¡Si!- grito Cass

-¿A qué año vas? Parece que tienes once así que supongo que vas a primero

Se quedaron platicando casi todo el camino, pero durmieron por unas horas o al menos Michelle lo hizo, Cass se quedó leyendo un libro.

Michelle hablaba mucho y bromeaba bastante sobre algunos maestros ya que había asistido a los cursos.

Cass no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que Michelle la despertó de su profundo sueño, había soñado la misma cosa que muchas veces: una señora pelirroja casi idéntica a ella, solo que esa mujer tenía los rasgos más finos que ella, ella los tenía toscos.

Los de primer año se encontraron con la alta directora y ella los condujo al comedor.

El comedor tenía mesas circulares con arreglos de flores, cinco sillas en cada una de ella y al fondo una mesa larga para los maestros a la misma altura que los demás, todo parecía de cristal, aun mas por aquellas estatuas de hielo- o al menos parecían de eso- grandes ventanas que daban una vista agradable a las lunas y estrellas.

Los de primer año se sentaron en las primeras mesas y la directora empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos, veo que muchos de nuevo ingreso son de nuestro país amigo, Inglaterra, ¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar Francia!, ahora algunas reglas, anuncios y advertencias, La hora de dormir es a las nueve, después de la hora indicada no se puede salir del dormitorio a menos de alguna emergencia, les daremos casilleros donde pondrás sus útiles para hacer la carga menos pesada, cada quien tendrá su nuevo dormitorio, tendremos los famosos juegos de invierno para los que quieran participar, gracias- con un movimiento de manos varios hombres empezaron a traer la comida.

Todo aquello parecía de un restaurante, era elegante, Cass pensaba que todo esto era un gran privilegio.

Unos papelitos se encontraban en cada lugar, tenían un número que sería el número de su casillero, el numero cincuenta era el de ella.

La noche llego y dormitorio estaba listo, eran las nueve y era hora de dormir.

Michelle toco desesperadamente la puerta de Cass, eran las seis de la mañana con diez minutos.

-¡Cass! ¡Cass! Se nos hará tarde a clases.

\- ¡SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!- grito Cass, nunca en su vida se había levantado tan temprano, se bañó rápido y se puso el uniforme azul, casi eran la siete, la hora en que empezaban las clases.

La primera clase fue Historia de la Magia y pociones.

Historia de la magia tenía a una vieja maestra que se veía más cansada que nada, se veía que era muy severa.

-¡Ese cabello!- grito la profesora- una señorita no puede tener el cabello así.

Paseaba con una tipo vara en sus manos y en amenaza la agitaba contra sus manos para causar miedo.

\- Hoy veremos la Historia de nuestra institución- Cass miro las caras de aburrimiento de algunas niñas.

En el comedor Michelle y Cass hicieron una amiga llamada Florence, ella era muy tímida y casi no hablaba, desafortunadamente, la profesora le ordeno contestar la pregunta.

-¡Habla fuerte niña! ¡Siéntate derecha!- grito de nuevo la profesora acercando su vara a la espalada de Flo.

A Cass le dio mucho coraje que la profesora tratara así a su amiga pero no pudo hacer nada.

Más tarde decidió escribirle una carta a Louis.

 ** _Bonjour Louis._**

 ** _Bueno mi estadía en Bauxbatons ha sido buena, tengo ya tres amigas, la academia es genial, excepto por la maestra de Historia que me da miedo, en fin, ya te extraño pero aun así cuento con que también me escribirás._**

 ** _Besos, Cass._**

Deje que una de las lechuzas de la escuela llevara la carta.

Las clases terminaban a las tres de la tarde luego tenían dos horas obligatorias para hacer la tarea así que en total eran once horas de estudio, once horas aburridas.

Aunque las demás clases eran un poco entretenidas odiaba Historia y que se levantara a las seis de la mañana.

Durante la cena sintió que alguien la miraba, era un chico, uno de los pocos ella le sonrió y el aparto la vista.

Durante el siguiente día durante el cambio de clases alguien choco con ella haciendo que todo se callera de sus manos.

\- Lo siento- dijo él.

-No te preocupes, está bien- hubo un largo silencio- y ¿a qué clase vas?

\- Pociones y ¿tu?-

\- Igual ¿te quieres sentar con migo?- sonrió.

\- Claro- él también sonrió.

Se ayudaron en las clases y platicaron sobre muchas cosas, era un hecho, era el comienzo de una gran amistad.


	4. Chapter 3

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras era la primera clase del segundo día en Beauxbatons, la mayoría de las preguntas en el examen de ingreso eran sobre artes oscuras así que era una Academia de elite en lo que se trataba esa materia, de hecho, quitaron completamente la clase de vuelo para cambiar lo que es el Quidditch a algo que llaman Checkpoint que trata sobre duelos, puede ser con equipos o individual, en este caso, Cass había decidido algo individual, aunque solo era un ensayo.

-No quiero hechizos mortales, solo para desarmar a su oponente- anunció la profesora.

-¡Desmaius!- grito la chica rubia, el rayo la hizo volar para al final caer en el suelo.

-¡Hechizos leves!- grito de nuevo la profesora- cinco puntos menos para Cassiopeia.

-¡Everte Statum!- grito Cass, vio como su oponente caía al suelo y ella sonreía

-¡Basta!- grito la profesora viendo su reloj- es un empate.

Cass se sentó en la banca, tomo aliento y checo si no tenía algún raspón, afortunadamente no tenía ninguno, tomo agua y Michelle se acercó a ella.

-Estuviste grandiosa, jamás me dijiste que eras tan buena para los hechizos- grito de felicidad.

-Es de familia- sonrió Cass.

La chica rubia caminaba directo a donde estaban Cass y Michelle.

-Es Charlotte Duerre- dijo Michelle al ver a la chica.

-¿y que tiene?- pregunto Cass confundida.

-Bueno, no tiene muy buena reputación, el año pasado una chica se fue a Hogwarts ya que Charlotte se burlaba de ella.

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?

-¿No lo sabes?- contesto Michelle pero algo las interrumpió.

Charlotte, era alta, media tal vez veinte centímetros más que Cass y era de tercer curso, su cabello era tan rubio como el de su hermano pequeño y unos ojos verdes oscuros.

-Así que Malfoy se cree muy poderosa- dijo Charlotte mientras daba un paso al frente, acercándose más a la cara de Cass

Cass no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que definitivamente tendremos que darle una lección a esta pequeña de quien es la mejor aquí.

-No te tengo miedo- pronuncio Cass apretando su varita.

La campana del almuerzo sonó y Charlotte mostro una sonrisa, agarro a Cass del hombro y junto con otras chicas se la llevaron al baño de mujeres.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un baño Malfoy?- la chica daba carcajadas.

A continuación, la chica de ojos verdes agarro del cuello a Cass y la metió en la regadera más cercana, abrió la llave caliente y Cass dio un salto, de tan caliente que estaba, no había forma de salir, habían cerrado la puerta de la regadera.

-Ahora, hay algunas reglas que tienes que saber pequeña Malfoy.- dicto Charlotte. -Por ninguna razón tienes derecho a ganar el Checkpoint, ese puesto solo lo tenemos merecido nosotras, batallamos mucho como para que una mocosa de once años venga a estropearlo todo.

Cass grito aún más fuerte, ya no aguantaba más.

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, creo que el próximo castigo te va a doler más que este.- Charlotte cerró la llave, la piel de Cass estaba roja.

Charlotte por ultimo le rompió el labio a Cass y después ya se pudo ir a su habitación.

Cuando Cass llego a su baño, su piel estaba roja, irritada y su boca estaba llena de sangre, que podía esperar de unas brabuconas más grandes que ella, de hecho Charlotte ni siquiera parecía de trece años, se veía dos años más grande.

''Mierda'' pensó Cass y luego lleno la bañera de hielo con un simple hechizo, se tomó una poción para no resfriarse y se metió, una ola de frio invadió su piel roja, ella temblaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin se decidió a ir a la enfermería, su piel ya no se veía roja si no rosita casi no se notaba mucho, pero el golpe en el labio se había puesto entre morado amarillento.

Camino rápido por los pasillos para que nadie la mirara directamente a los golpes.

-¡Cass!- grito alguien a lo lejos mientras corría, era Michelle- ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?!

-Michelle no quiero hablar de eso, tengo que ir a la enfermería.

-Fueron Charlotte y su grupito ¿verdad?- afirmo Michelle- Cass, te están torturando, tienes que decirle a Madame Maxime.

-¡No!- grito Cass- Por favor Michelle, no lo hagas, me harán algo mucho peor que esto, ahora si no te importa tengo que ir a la enfermería.

-Te acompaño

Tocaron la puerta dos veces y una Medimaga salió del consultorio.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!- grito la Medimaga, era joven de unos treinta años, pero por su acento no era Francesa.

-Me he equivocado de llave en el cuarto de baño y la puse muy caliente.

-¿Le ha echado algo? Parece que la irritación está desapareciendo.

-No en realidad, solo puse hielos en la bañera y puse unas hojas curativas que mi elfo domestico me trajo- contesto Cass recordando que Dobby había traído las hojas.

-Bueno, te daré unas pociones y en diez minutos ya no tendrás irritación, y para el golpe también te daré una.- contesto la Medimaga.-Ustedes… No son de aquí ¿verdad?

-Somos de Inglaterra- contesto Michelle.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no están en Hogwarts?- pregunto de nuevo la Medimaga.

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?

Michelle y la Medimaga voltearon a ver a Cass, se preguntaban cómo es que no sabían que era Hogwarts

-Bueno… Es un Colegio, de Magia y hechicería, como este.- contesto la medimaga con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?- Cass abrió la boca formando una perfecta O.

-Michelle ¿me dejarías a solas con Cass? Por favor-

La medimaga se acercó más a Cass.

-Sé que tú no te hiciste esto por accidente- la medimaga siguió curando las heridas, pero Cass no dijo nada.- La chica que se fue el año pasado, se llamaba Madeleine.

Cass recordó que Michelle había mencionado a esa chica que se fue a Hogwarts.

-Ella estuvo a punto de morir por una compañera de su curso.- Al no ver ninguna respuesta de parte de Cass, la Medimaga se concentró en la mirada de Cass, los ojos Azules se encontraron con los Azul verdosos.- Necesito que me tengas confianza, que me digas si alguien te está molestando.

Cass aparto de nuevo la vista y dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Nadie me molesta.

La pelirroja pudo ver en el gafete de la medimaga que decía claramente **_Alessandra Monet_**

-Pero si alguien me hace algo yo le aviso- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja- ¿Me puede seguir contando sobre Hogwarts?

-Bueno, que tal si mañana te saco de una clase para contarte estaría mejor, ¿no?- sonrió la medimaga.


End file.
